Kakashi's Team Replacement
by Sig4chan
Summary: This is a story of a girl that replaces Sakura and Naruto has a little competition with the mysterious girl. This is my first fanfic and i made it better and longer too


Team Kakashi's Replacement: The Mysterious Girl Appears

The story begins when Naruto was training for his dream of being the next Hokage, but suddenly he saw a girl that was looking right at him and she said:

Mysterious Girl: You want to fight, boy!

Naruto: Huh? Who are you calling boy!

Mysterious Girl: Your the only boy here.

She giggle a little and said:

Mysterious Girl: Well are you going to fight me or what?

Naruto: Well ok, but im not going easy on you

Mysterious Girl: Ok, but im not going easy on you either.

They stared a each other eyes and then they began their fight. She started by throwing kunais at him, but Naruto doge them. Naruto use his massive shadow clones, the clones were surrounding her and when Naruto was going for the attack, the mysterious girl used a pose that he never saw before and out loud she said:

Mysterious Girl: KA-ME-HA-ME-HA! Blowing all of his shadow clones away, but she did not hit Naruto. Naruto said surprised:

Naruto: Why didn't you hit me?

Mysterious Girl: Because you are kinda cute.

she winked at Naruto, Naruto blushed a little. The mysterious girl use that pose again and said out loud

Mysterious Girl: KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!

Naruto quickly used his shadow clone jutsu and started his rasengan, she fired her attack and Naruto fired his rasengan. But it was stopped by someone and it was Kakashi and Kakashi said:

Kakashi: So your are the new temporary replacement for Team Kakashi. The mysterious girl was surprised that her attack was stopped so easily and said thinking:

Mysterious Girl: I'm surprised that someone was able to stop my kamehameha wave so easily. Kakashi looked that the mysterious girl and said:

Kakashi: You must be Kairi Valentine, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Kairi smiled and said:

Kairi: Nice to meet you Kakashi. Naruto looked at Kakashi and said:

Naruto: She's our team's temporary replacement.

Kakashi: Yes, she is.

Naruto: But who is she replacing?

Kakashi: She is replacing Sakura.

Naruto: But why?

Kakashi: Because she is too busy in the hospital taking care of the sick and injured, now let's go to the hokage's office for our next mission with the new girl.

Later at the Hokage's office...

The Hokage: Quite an interesting resume you have. Kairi giggled.

Kairi: Thank You.

The Hokage: You have experience in medical ninjutsu, that will be quite handy in your future missions. You also have a very interesting jutsus like the ka..me...?

Kairi: Oh! you mean the Kamehameha wave, that jutsu was handed me down by my father, he's the one who train me since i was 10 years old.

The Hokage: I see.

Kairi: And i was a pupil from a friend of my father, he was the one that taught me medical ninjutsu.

The Hokage: Well you should not have any problem in this mission, Shizune please give her the profile of her team mates.

Shizune: Ok, here you go Kairi.

Kairi: Thanks.

Kairi looked and read all of the profiles, but when she read Naruto's profile about his life, she had a sad face and she remember about what happened to her parents. A teardrop came from her eye and said:

Kairi: Naruto must a have a rough childhood without his parents.

The Hokage: Yeah, he did. But let's not talk about it ok

Kairi: I understand.

Then Shizune called Naruto, Sai and Kakashi for the mission details. Naruto, Sai and Kakashi entered the Hokage's office and the Hokage began explaining the mission.

The Hokage: Your mission is to protect some supplies that are going to the land of water at all cost.

Naruto: Protect it from what?

The Hokage: From some group called the Mavericks.

Sai: Mavericks? I've never heard of them before?

Kairi: I have. They are a organization that want to rule the world and i know their leader his name is Sigma and his two right hand men Serenade and Majin Buu.

Kakashi: It sounds like you met them before.

Kairi: Yeah, but not just met them, I've also fought them before too. There not easy to take down.

Naruto: Really?

Kairi: Yeah.

The Hokage: Then this mission will be a S rank mission. Team Kakashi will leave immediately.

Team Kakashi: Right!

So Team Kakashi left for their mission knowing that they may not come out alive, but Naruto wanted to know more of this maverick group, so he asked Kairi for more info.

Naruto: When did this maverick organization started?

Kairi: I've heard from my father that a fighter/scientist named Michael, he was a hero in our lands and the creator of the kamehameha jutsu, he also created many robots he called them reploids Sigma was one of them. One day Michael and Sigma were working together to fight some bad guys, but Sigma betrayed Michael for some unknown reason. That Happened many years ago and Sigma has been killed many times but he keeps coming back for more and stronger than ever with new plans to kill us.

Kakashi: Sounds like he's immortal.

Kairi: Yeah.

Sai: Do you have any plans to at least slow him down?

Kairi: No, because he always have something new and thinks of plans at the very second he sees something wrong in his old plan.

Kakashi: Meaning that he's a super genius and quick on his actions.

Kairi: Yes.

Naruto: Then how are we going to beat them when they show up?

Kairi: Don't know.

Kakashi: Well will do what we always do, work as a team.

Naruto: Yeah! I'm so prepared for this!

Kairi giggle a little and said:

Kairi: You always excited before a mission.

Kakashi: Yeah, he always gets like that when it is this type of mission. Oh were here.

To be continued... in chapter 2


End file.
